The Wacked Out World of Oz
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When they find a pair of magic shoes in the attic, Rachel and Sasha fall into a world somewhere over the rainbow.


**Inspired by the animated movie, 'Legends of Oz, Dorothy's Return,' here's a little story I wanted to do. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha Jocklin hummed a little tune as she dusted the living room. Things were quiet and peaceful at the Grant Mansion. And that's just how she liked it.

"Hey, Sasha!"

Rachel Jocklin came down with something glittery in her hands. "Check out these shoes I found in the attic!"

Sasha gasped. The shoes were so beautiful! They were silver and sparkling! It was like they were made of diamond dust.

"Wow! Those are gorgeous!" Sasha's eyes lit up.

"I know, right?!" Rachel set the shoes on the ground. "I'm gonna try them on!"

"I wanna try them on too!" Sasha said. "Maybe they'll fit me too!"

Rachel snapped her fingers. "I got it! We'll each try on a shoe so that way we both know!"

Sasha smiled. "Great idea!" She kicked off her slipper and pulled off her pink striped sock.

Rachel did the same and the two sisters slipped on a silver shoe.

It was a perfect fit for both.

"Awesome!" Rachel cheered.

"Sweet!" Sasha and Rachel put their sparkly shoe feet side by side. "I could wear these for date night with Whampire!"

Rachel shook her head. "Nope! I'm wearing these pumps for my date night with Rook!"

Sasha raised her feather duster. "Then I'll just tickle them off of you!"

Ravhel laughed. "Don't you dare!" She gently kicked Sasha's heel with her shoe. Sasha responded by kicking Rachel's heel.

Suddenly, the shoes began to glow!

The sisters shot their heads down to see the shoes light up like a Christmas tree.

Sasha turned white. "Uh, Rachel-"

 **POOF!**

* * *

"Ooooh, where am I?" Sasha rubbed her head. She felt dizzy from...whatever just happened to her.

Sasha felt her heart stop for a moment.

She was sitting on a yellow brick floor of what looked to be...the inside of a castle. But this wasn't like any castle Sasha had ever seen; because the walls were made of a green jewel.

Was it...emerald?!

Sasha was in complete shock. She picked up her feather duster and stood on her quivering legs. "What...is this place?"

"HEY! Who are you?!" a voice roared.

Nearly jumping out of her mismatched shoes, Sasha turned around and her eyes popped out of her head!

It was a lion! A lion that was standing on two legs! He growled and bared his sharp fangs, making the hairs on the back of Sasha's neck stand on end.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Sasha screamed and immediately started running.

"COME BACK HERE!" The lion gave chase after Sasha.

* * *

Rachel looked around in complete disbelief. She was standing in a town made of...china?

Gorgeous, dainty china was everywhere! The houses and building were quite small, but painted intricately with bright and beautiful colors.

But what Sasha found even more alarming were the small people made of china pointing at her and screaming. They scattered like roaches.

"Stay right where you are, Madam!"

Rachel gasped and faltered a little when she saw who...or what was marching her way.

It was a man taller than the china people. In fact, he was even taller than Rachel!

But he wasn't a normal man. He was made of marshmallow. He wore a uniform like a solider of a royal guard would wear, but candy themed.

The marshmallow man was holding a stunning china doll woman. She looked at Rachel with cold eyes.

"State your name and your business!" the marshmallow man ordered in a oddly polite, but firm tone.

Rachel stared with her mouth hanging open.

"Well? Out with it, Giantess!" snipped the china doll woman.

Rachel felt her body going weak. She tried to speak, but so much was going through her head, she could only mutter a syllable or two before she fainted.

"My word!" The marshmallow man took a step back. "She's fainted!"

"Hmph, some giant." The china doll raised her sleek nose up. "She invades my kingdom and has the audacity to pass out?! Of all the nerve!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasha was running for dear life away from the talking lion. She looked back and saw him hot on her heels.

"YIKES! HELP! LION!" Sasha wailed in terror.

"Man! This kid's a bigger coward than I was!" the lion said to himself.

Sasha found herself at an emerald dead end. She pressed herself against the wall as the lion approached.

"S-Stay back!" Sasha warned, raising her feather duster.

The lion smugly raised a brow. "Yeah? Or what?" He took a deep breath and growled, then let out a great, big roar.

Sasha's legs became jelly. She tried to keep herself upright, the last thing she wanted was to be beast food for this lion.

The lion raised his paws and grinned his sharp teeth. Sasha squeaked and swung her feather duster, brushing it against the lion's stomach.

Sasha heard the lion giggle. She swept the duster again and he giggled some more.

"Cut it out!" chuckled the lion.

Sasha giggled as she kept tickling. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

The lion fell over roaring with laughter as Sasha tickled him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M WARNING YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sasha said, tickling his tummy even more. She couldn't believe it. She was slaying a lion with tickles! "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

The helpless lion was at Sasha's ticklish mercy. He laughed and snarled, rolling around and unable to protect his tickle spots.

Finally, Sasha gave him a break. "So, had enough?"

"Yeah," The lion looked up at Sasha, who offered her hand to help him up.

The lion took her hand and got to his feet. "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay." Sasha looked a little concerned. "Uh, you're not gonna eat me, are you?"

The lion laughed. "No! Of course not!"

"What's all the noise?"

Sasha yelped when she saw a scarecrow and a man made of metal walking their way.

"Who is this?!" the metal man gasped.

"Yeah, what is your name, kid?" asked the lion.

"S-Sasha..." the stunned girl murmured. She blinked. "Wait a minute..."

"What?"

Sasha stared at this strange group of creatures. A scarecrow, a metal man, and a lion...

"Are you..." Sasha pointed to them one by one. "The scarecrow? The Tin Man? And the Cowardly Lion?!"

"That's right!" said the scarecrow.

"And it's just Lion now!" Lion emphasized this by letting out a giant roar.

"Oh, my!" Sasha said, eyes wide. "This is amazing! I can't believe it!"

Tin man pointed to Sasha's feet. "Why are you wearing only one-" He jumped, making a rattling sound. "WAIT! That shoe!"

Lion and Scarecrow gasped at the sparkly shoe Sasha wore.

"That's one of the magic shoes Dorothy wore!" Tin Man exclaimed.

"Magic shoes?!" Sasha was wearing the famous magic shoes?! Well, shoe.

"Where did you get that shoe, young lady?!" Scarecrow said, his hands on his hips.

"I found them in my attic. My sister and I tried on a shoe to see if they fit. And the next thing you know, I ended up here!" Sasha gasped. "Oh my gosh! Rachel! I gotta find my sister!"

"I beg your pardon, everyone!"

Sasha saw a man made of marshmallows carrying her Rachel! "Rachel!" She ran up to her unconscious sibling and shook her. "Rachel! Rachel! Wake up!"

Rachel began to wake up. When she saw the marshmallow man, she screamed, startling the sweet solider into dropping her.

"Ow!" Rachel rubbed her head.

"Rachel! You're okay!" Sasha hugged her sister. "But...who are you?"

"Marshal Mallow, at you service." The solider saluted.

"AHEM!" coughed a voice.

Rachel and Sasha looked around. "Who said that?"

"Down here!"

The sisters looked down to see the living china doll.

"Ah! And this is the China Princess, ruler of Dainty China Country." Mallow introduced.

"Oh! Excuse me, your Majesty!" Sasha kneeled. Rachel wasn't confused, but she kneeled to.

"Now that is a more gracious welcome." the China Princess said approvingly.

Rachel and Sasha got up and stared at Marshal Mallow. "Are you...really made of marshmallow?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, I am." Marshal Mallow.

"Wow...so, where are we?"

"We're in the land of Oz!" Sasha said, grabbing her sister's arm. "These shoes are Dorothy's magic shoes! They brought us here when we you kicked my shoe!"

"What?! These are the magic shoes?!" Rachel looked down at her silver shoe. "But what were they doing in our attic?!"

"Because I put them there."

A pink light shined in the room. Rachel and Sasha shielded their eyes from the brightness.

The light died down and Rachel and Sasha opened their eyes. When they did, they saw a woman in an exquisite dress. It looked like she was wrapped in a fluffy pink cloud. Tiny sequins were sprinkled all over the dress, so her gown looked like a pink sky full of twinkling stars.

She had curly red hair and a tall pink tiara was perched on top of it. And her blue eyes shined as warm as her smile.

The sisters couldn't help themselves. They gasped.

"She's beautiful!" Rachel said, breathless.

"Are you...Glinda the Good Witch?!" said Sasha.

"I am." Glinda's voice was clear and sweet sounding. "I was the one who put the shoes there. I had to think of a safe place to put them ever since Dorothy left. I hope you girls weren't scared too badly."

"Nah, we handled it pretty well." Sasha fibbed.

The Lion sneaked behind the girls and growled.

"WAAAAH!" Sasha and Rachel screamed and hugged each other.

Their new Oz friends laughed together.

Glinda saw the embarrassed looks of the two girls. "It's alright, children." She put a hand to Sasha's cheek. "Everyone gets scared. But as long as it doesn't change who you are, there's nothing to fear."

"Yeah! I mean, this little tyke was brace enough to take me down!" Lion said, ruffling Sasha's head.

"You took on a lion?!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Sasha shrugged. "Well, I guess this feather duster came in handy. Who knew?"

"That reminds me..." Lion snatched the duster. "I owe you one!" He started tickling SSha's face with the feathery object.

"EEEE! Ahahahahahahaha! Hey! Don't tickle me! I'm sorry! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Now Sasha was helpless against the Lion.

"Hey! No tickling my sister!" Rachel chuckled, pulling Sasha away. "We better be getting home. Our family's probably worried."

"I take it we just have to click our heels together three times?" Sasha asked Glinga.

"Of course." Glinda smiled. "It's good to know the shoes are in safe hands. Just remember, anywhere you want to go, click your heels and the shoes will take you there."

"Thank you, Miss. Glinda." Rachel held Sasha's hand. "Ready?"

"Ready?"

Rachel and Sasha wished in their minds to return to the Grant Mansion, then they clicked each other's heels.

Their bodies flowed silver and they were gone.

* * *

Seeing themselves in the familar dusty attic, Rachel and Sasha knew they were home again.

"Well, we made new friends and got a pair of magic shoes!" Sasha said. "What a day!"

"And this attic still needs a dusting!" Rachel said.

Sasha's eyes popped open. "Uh-oh! I forgot the-"

At that moment, Sasha's feather duster in a puff of pink and landed right in Sasha's hand.

On it was a note that said: 'You forgot this. All the best, Glinda.'

Rachel let out a heart laugh. "That's a good witch for ya!"

Sasha laughed too. "I'll say!"

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hiya, pal! When you're ready and able, I would like to talk to you about tickle monster story ideas!**


End file.
